Distraction
by Kariesue
Summary: John and Teyla are trapped with the Wraith closing in. Will they be able to stay hidden long enough to be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer**: Atlantis is not mine, waaah!_

_**rating**: G for now, will change to M for the next chapter._

_**A/N**: This was written as a final present for the Secret Elf Exchange on the John/Teyla Beya site on LJ. It has 4 chapters and they will be posted over the next few days. _

_**feedback**: reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and provide motivation for more stories._

_**Thanks:** To Sagey, who is always there as my little cheerleader and as my sounding board for feedback for my stories. And to Camy, whose vast effort provided the means to participate in the exchange. _

**Distraction**

_._

"Run, get to the gate!" Sheppard shouted as the four team members raced along the uneven ground, seconds ahead of the dozen or so Wraith who were chasing after them.

"Oh, like you really need to order us to do this," Rodney puffed as he slipped once again. Why did they always stumble across the Wraith wherever they went?

Ronon gave the man a rough shove and made him move faster toward the DHD. A flash of blue shot past his left ear and Rodney didn't need any more encouragement. His hands reached out and started slapping at keys on the device. Ronon moved quickly after McKay to where the gate was, leaving just enough room for the kawoosh to escape.

John followed as Teyla continued running, not quite at the DHD that was now abandoned. Rodney had finished dialing and was sprinting toward the shimmering blue pool that had just erupted. More flashes of blue whizzed by and John turned to point his P-90 and press the trigger. A volley of shots rang out and plowed down a few more of the pursuers. John knew it wouldn't last long and they would be up and about again soon.

He turned back toward the gate and saw Teyla's foot snag in a loose patch of dirt and she fell to her knees. As he approached to assist her, another blue flash hit her and she crumbled to the ground. John whipped back and blasted away at the few Wraith who had gotten close to them, knowing there were certainly some more behind. He needed to get Teyla through the gate before they showed up.

He clipped his P-90 to his vest and bent down to scoop her up in his arms but before he could make it all the way to the gate, it disengaged. Ronon and Rodney must have thought they were right behind and hadn't bothered to hold it open. He looked around trying to gauge the best way to deal with an unconscious Teyla and dial the gate back.

He saw movement at the edge of the tree line and knew he would never get back to the DHD, dial, get clearance and then get Teyla through before the Wraith got to them. He was hidden where he was now from the new Wraith approaching by a small outcropping of rocks but he would be in their line of sight in seconds if he didn't move immediately.

He picked up Teyla again, thankful she was so light and made his way behind a few bushes then slipped into the trees behind the gate. He pushed past a few more then paused and lowered Teyla gently to the ground to see if the Wraith had noticed that he and Teyla hadn't made it through. He was hoping they would merely think they had escaped.

The half dozen that he had shot were now springing back to their feet and his heart fell when he saw they were indeed looking around as if they knew someone was still there. And they had been joined by at least a dozen more. He knew Ronon and Rodney would insist on coming back but Weir was always cautious and he knew she wouldn't send them back without plenty of backup. And he also knew it could take time to mobilize enough men for the amount of Wraith they had encountered. He and Teyla could be here for a while.

He looked around the woods knowing they'd have to find a place to hide until either the Wraith decided to leave, and that was a long shot as they had already been here before his team had arrived, or Atlantis sent the cavalry in to save them. He couldn't see anything in the immediate vicinity so he wrapped his arms around Teyla once more and started trekking further into the forest.

After about fifteen minutes, in which he was cursing the loaded vests and weapons they were carrying, he saw a large hill of rocks ascend upward. He again laid Teyla softly on the pine needle laden ground and began a search for something that would keep them hidden.

It was only another five minutes before he found what he was looking for. There was a good sized fissure in the side of the rocky hill and peering deeper inside he found a snug, little cave that should be just large enough to keep them from being found. He carefully climbed down the rocks and hefted Teyla in a fireman's carry so he could concentrate on his footing as he climbed back up.

He lowered her inside then pulled a few of the scraggly, hillside bushes closer to the opening to protect them from discovery even more. He eased himself inside and arranged the shrubs to conceal the cave entrance. It wasn't exactly a five star hotel but it would have to do for now.

The bushes weren't super full so they still had a modicum of light filtering in to see. John arranged Teyla as comfortably as he could on the cold, stone floor and unstrapped his automatic as well as hers. He moved them so they were out of the way but still within reach in a moment's notice.

He shrugged off his vest and tucked it under her head then checked her breathing and pulse. He knew sometimes it took a while to wake up from a stun blast but he wanted to make sure she was okay. She was but he continued to stare at her anyway. She was simply too beautiful to do anything else. He'd always thought so. Maybe someday he'd get the nerve up to actually tell her what he thought.

It was another twenty minutes before Teyla began to stir. John pulled his hand back from stroking her hair when he heard her moan and saw her start to show signs of movement. He wasn't sure how he would explain his hands sifting through her silky strands and his fingers lightly caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

He did however move into her line of vision and give her a concerned smile. "Hey, sleepyhead, how ya feeling?"

Teyla squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again and attempted to focus her vision. John knew what it was like when you first woke from a Wraith stunner. You were disoriented and you felt like you'd been run over by a truck. And that was on top of the pins and needles that attacked every inch of skin.

Teyla looked past John who was facing the opening of the cave so his back was against a wall of rocks. She saw stone on all sides, very close then she turned and looked behind her and saw the small hole and the bush in front. Her expression grew confused.

"Where are we? What happened?"

John gave her a quick version then moved his head closer. "Looks like we're stuck here until the Wraith decide to leave or until Weir sends a search party back. Unfortunately they don't know that we're safe. It's possible they think we were taken and that may take longer to get an assault team ready."

Teyla let out a big sigh. "I do not think the Wraith will be leaving anytime soon. I can feel that there are a great number of them nearby; perhaps a hive ship or outpost."

Teyla winced and John took her hand as she began to shake it. "Pins and needles, huh? Let me see if I can help."

He began to rub her hands and then moved his fingers up her arm to her bare shoulders. He did so like when she wore these no sleeved tops. Her arms were amazingly toned and he had been in awe of them since the first time he had seen them. Her top today was a black, clingy knit with a crisscross front and John knew he would need to keep reminding himself not to stare. It hugged Teyla's body like a second skin and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. That always killed him.

He abruptly took his hands away on the pretense of reaching for his vest which had been under her head. The temptation of her smooth skin against his calloused fingers had been almost too much for him. The fact that they would most likely need to stay in this cozy, little space for a while might prove too much for his control, as strong as it was. And he didn't have the rest of his team watching over him to keep him in line.

"You feeling okay?" John asked as Teyla shook her head again, trying to clear the cobwebs. He pulled an energy bar from his vest and offered it to her.

"I am fine, John, thank you. Perhaps we should keep those for later. We do not know how long we will need to stay here."

John grimaced but responded, "You're right although I was hoping it wouldn't be that long, otherwise I would have found us a little better accommodations."

Teyla took a good look around at the cramped quarters and smirked. "I suppose we have stayed in nicer however we are not in a prison cell in a hive ship so I will not complain."

John grinned at her logic and said, "Good point. And I suppose we can always go out and see if we can find some place a little better if we have to."

Teyla started adjusting her position and when she folded her legs she let out a small cry and grabbed for her ankle.

"What is it?" John questioned anxiously.

"My ankle," Teyla grunted lifting the hem of her pants. "I fear I must have twisted it. It is why I fell on my way to the gate."

John grabbed his flashlight from his vest and shone it on her ankle. They both grimaced when they saw that it was beginning to swell.

"Shoe on or shoe off?" John asked hoping Teyla knew the best thing to do for an injury of this kind. If it was his high combat boots, he would say keep it on for support but she had on the standard hiking sneakers and there was no ankle support.

"Perhaps we could wrap it to keep it from moving too much," Teyla suggested. "I do not think we will be able to go too far for a while whether I have an injury or not. I sense the presence of many Wraith. And they appear to be aware that we are somewhere on this planet."

John nodded solemnly as he took out the ace bandage from his vest. Teyla shrugged out of her vest at this time and propped it behind her to rest against. She reached for the bandage but John shook her off. He started untying her shoe.

"I'll wrap it up. You just relax and let me know if those Wraith out there get any closer."

Teyla allowed John to remove her shoe and she was surprised at how tender he was with his ministrations. Once her ankle had been firmly ensconced in the cloth, John lifted it to rest in his lap. Teyla was about to object but John held tight and explained, "You need to keep it elevated for a while."

Teyla knew he was correct and so she leaned back against the wall to John's right so her left foot, the injured one, lay in his lap. She saw him staring at her foot and a funny grin appeared on his face.

"Why do you appear amused by my foot, John?"

John's eyes glowed with mischief. "You've got colored polish on your toes. I guess I never figured you for the toenail polish kind of gal. And I've seen your bare feet before when we spar and I don't ever remember you wearing it before."

"I did not realize you had studied my toes prior to this," Teyla defended. "And I do not typically paint them however some of the ladies that I play cards with each week insisted that we all partake of this activity the last time we were together."

John smiled playfully and nodded. "I like it. You should paint them more often."

Teyla's face flushed and she attempted to move her foot again but John held on tight. His eyes crinkled in amusement. He moved his head closer to hers.

"I'm just teasing, Teyla."

"Yes, I know," she sighed. "It is one of your favorite activities."

John chuckled. "And you're such an easy target. Now lean back and try to rest. We could be here for a while."

Teyla leaned back against her padded vest and closed her eyes. John watched her again as his hand subconsciously stroked her foot. But he could tell she was restless as her mouth stayed in a tight line.

"Are you okay, Teyla," he finally asked after about fifteen minutes. "You seem a little tense."

She took a deep breath in and nodded. "Yes, I am fine. But there are many Wraith on this planet and their presence is unsettling."

John couldn't really do anything about that but maybe he could take her mind off them, partially anyway.

"Tell me what it was like growing up on Athos," John requested, hoping to distract her. "I mean when the Wraith weren't banging on the door."

Teyla smiled at the question. "It was pleasant, even with the lingering fear always a threat. I suppose I may have been spoiled a bit more than some of the children as my mother was the leader of our people but …"

"Wait!" John interrupted. "Your mother was leader? I thought your Dad was the leader before you."

"He was after my mother died," Teyla supplied. "And then I became leader after he was taken."

John made a little scowling face. "So it runs in the family which makes you kind of like a Queen."

Teyla gave a hardy laugh then looked quickly to the opening of the cave with anxiety. But she could feel the Wraith and they were not close enough to hear her.

"The Athosians do not have royalty. Leaders are chosen from among the people of the village. My mother was a very intelligent and wise woman who had been chosen for her wisdom and fairness. My father worked closely with her to lead our people and so it was sensible for him to follow after her."

"And you?" John encouraged her to finish her story.

"My mother trained me in diplomatic ways when I was a child and then my father finished that training when he became leader. But he still remained a trader until his end and taught me how to deal effectively and fairly in all areas as well as introduced me to many people on many worlds."

John's hand rested on the soul of her foot and his fingers absentmindedly rubbed up and down. Teyla felt it tickle slightly but not enough for her to want him to stop.

"How old were you when your Mom died?"

Teyla smiled sadly. "I was just beginning my adolescent period. That is not a good time for a young girl to lose her mother."

Teyla saw pain flicker through John's eyes as he muttered, "Not a good time for anyone to lose a Mom."

John was never very forthcoming with his history but Teyla felt compelled to ask him anyway. There was something about the way he had said the last words that made her feel he had firsthand knowledge.

"Did your mother die when you were young, John?"

John looked past her to the mouth of the cave but not before Teyla saw that pain again in his eyes. Teyla thought he was not planning to answer her then he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah," he said then faced her, his eyes shuttered again. "I was about fourteen. She'd been sick for a while and they couldn't do anything for her." He gave a little derisive snort then added, "It really sucked."

"But we were talking about you," he changed the subject and she saw him close off his emotions and bring the teasing John back. "And what _you_ were like as a kid. Were you a rebel or one of those goody two shoes who did everything their parents asked?"

Teyla's expression was puzzled. "I am not sure what a goody two shoes is but I was very much an inquisitive child. It was difficult for my parents to always answer all my questions so I went looking for them. There were many occasions I found much more than I was searching for."

"I suspected as much," John grinned.

"You did?" Teyla asked curiously. "And why is that?"

"Well," John stalled, "I guess it's because most of your people are simple farmers and hunters with the occasional trader. And you, you're a full blown warrior. Maybe I'd expect that of someone who looked like Ronon but let's face it; you don't exactly have a rugged physique."

Teyla looked affronted. "What is wrong with my physique?"

John's eyes widened as he took in her cute, little figure sitting far too close for comfort. "Absolutely nothing, Teyla. I've always thought you had a very nice physique."

Okay he wasn't sure he should have said that but he had and now he watched her to see how she would react. It wasn't the way he thought she would. He was expecting her to maybe get mad or insulted that he had checked her out but she didn't. She blushed. She actually blushed and appeared almost embarrassed.

"You must know it, Teyla," John insisted, surprised. "I mean most of the Marines can't keep their eyes off you, especially when you spar."

Teyla thought John sounded almost … jealous. She glanced at his expression and saw that he was not really teasing her with those words.

"And this bothers you?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah," John answered indignantly. "I don't want guys ogling you all the time like you're some piece of meat."

"I have seen them do this to Lt. Falkland as well when she practices. I have never heard you complain about that."

"Well, that's because she isn't, … I mean … I don't , you know…, well, … you're … a member of my team."

"So it is all right for the other Marines to … keep their eyes on Lt. Falkland."

John shrugged. "Maybe not but she can take care of herself."

"And I cannot?" Teyla sounded insulted.

"No, of course you can; probably better than most. It's just that as a member of my team maybe I feel a little … territorial about you."

Teyla couldn't help but smile. It was an odd feeling but she didn't seem to mind John feeling territorial about her. She often felt that way about him, especially when she heard other women speaking about him when they did not realize she was near. Many of the women thought John was very handsome and she could hardly disagree. But there were many times that she wanted to interrupt their conversations when they were plotting how to get him to notice them. But he never did notice, much to their chagrin.

She noticed him now. He was looking at her as if he were unsure how she would react to his comment. She simply smiled at him.

"But that's not what we were originally talking about. We were talking about … " he looked confused, "I'm not really sure what we were talking about."

Her smile widened. He was so adorable when he was confused. She started to answer him but suddenly felt a wave of thought push into her mind. She stiffened and John immediately grabbed for her arm.

"Teyla! What's wrong?"

"So many Wraith," she whispered frantically and John kept his hands on her arms, staring anxiously at her face.

"Are they close? Do they have any idea where we are? I'm kind of curious as to why they're here and why they're still looking for us."

"I will try to determine this but I will need to concentrate."

"No, Teyla, you don't need to do that." John warned, concern for her utmost in his mind.

Teyla gazed back at John's anxious face. "I should try to find out why they are here so we can determine if it will be safe for us to return to the gate at some point. They were not guarding it when we came through. They only discovered we were here when we wandered toward their encampment."

"We'll be fine, Teyla," John insisted but Teyla had already closed her eyes and slowed her breathing.

Teyla reached out with her mind and attempted to connect with one single mind. There were so many though that it was difficult. She sifted through the thoughts and found information but then she felt the presence of someone in _her_ mind and quickly shook her head to try and dispel it.

She opened her eyes, breathing heavy and her expression was filled with fear.

"What is it? What'd you find?" John asked his face close to hers.

"They are planning an attack on another hive ship and they think we are spies for the other Queen. That is why they are still hunting for us. And now that I have connected to them, they know we are still here."

Her face fell and became filled with sorrow. "I am sorry, John, I should not have done that. I am sorry."

John pulled Teyla closer until she was wrapped in his arms. "It's not your fault. You were just trying to help. They still don't know where we are though, righ,t so maybe we'll be okay. This is a pretty good hiding spot and I camouflaged our entrance fairly well."

"No, they do not know where we are," Teyla acknowledged and relaxed against John slightly. Her ankle was still throbbing especially after moving it off his lap. But she was enjoying her position curled up next to him against his chest. She would endure pain to be this close to him.

They sat that way for a while and John began asking Teyla questions about her childhood again.

"I will tell you some stories if you tell me some of yours," Teyla bargained.

John rolled his eyes and smirked. "Maybe I don't need to know then."

But John knew Teyla was stilled freaked that she had alerted the Wraith to their presence and he needed her calm so he began telling her about a time when he had gone camping in the woods and broken his arm falling out of a tree.

He felt Teyla's body soften against him and she regaled him with a story of her first hunting trip when she was six. He had to admit she would have been one heck of a cool kid to hang out with. Of course he probably wouldn't have appreciated her much past her bow and arrow and knife when _he_ was six.

They exchanged several more stories and John was about to start another tale of his childhood when Teyla stiffened again. Her voice was breathy and frightened. "They are close. I am sorry, John, I have been trying to keep them out but there are so many I cannot help but think about them and then they can sense me much easier."

John felt panic creep up his spine. They'd be dead meat if they were found in this place. They could hardly hold off a few dozen Wraith from this position with their meager ammunition. He needed to find another way to keep Teyla's mind occupied so they couldn't sense her thoughts.

He looked down at her scared face and an idea popped into his mind. He hoped she wouldn't just kick his ass.

He slid his hand through her hair to cup the back of her neck and he closed the distance. ...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_rating will change to M for this chapter_

_._

_Chapter 2_

_._

John looked down at Teyla's scared face and an idea popped into his mind. He hoped she wouldn't just kick his ass.

He slid his hand through her hair to cup the back of her neck and he closed the distance. His lips met hers and he felt her hesitate for a second before her lips responded equally to the pressure of his. Yeah, he'd definitely got her mind off the Wraith but for how long. He was willing to do this all night if he needed to but would Teyla allow it?

"God, Teyla, I've wanted to do this for way too long." The words slipped out of his mouth and John wished he could take them back the second they left. But he felt Teyla's hand slide up his chest and slip into his hair and hold him close as her lips moved over his.

"I, too, have desired this, John. Why have we waited this long?" Teyla hoped that John too felt something for her other than friendship and that this was not just a ploy to keep her mind off the approaching enemy.

Her mind briefly fluttered to that of the impending Wraith but when John replied, "Because I'm stupid and slow," Teyla knew he had similar feelings to hers and she threw herself into the meeting of their lips again.

Long minutes passed as their mouths skimmed and floated over each other's. Tongues came out, first just to test and tease but then to explore and conquer and dive deeply inside to find their partner. Breathing grew heavy and hands grasped shoulders and waists and ran along arms and backs.

John couldn't believe he was actually doing this with Teyla. He'd had dreams of kissing her but none had come close to the real thing. Her flowery scent wafted in his nostrils as he pushed his nose into her hair and ran his tongue over her neck. Her tiny moans incited him and urged him on further. His teeth nipped at her shoulder and he lavished the area from her ear to her collarbone with passionate attention.

Teyla's hands stayed clenched in his hair holding him close and John chuckled at the thought of his very reserved and controlled Teyla allowing him such liberties. But he wouldn't complain. It was heaven. And with all he'd done in his life, he'd never expected to see _that_ at any point.

Teyla's head lolled back as John's mouth trailed kisses along her neck. His tongue made the return journey sending shivers up her spine. She had wanted this for so long but had never dared voice her desires for she did not know if John returned her feelings. But her name that kept escaping in little whispers from his mouth, told her that he did indeed desire her and her heart leapt.

John's mouth drifted back to hers and his tongue traced the outline of her lips. His hands rubbed up and down her back and he could feel Teyla lean in and press her body against his. It felt so good and he almost hoped they wouldn't be rescued for a while so he could continue with this pleasure.

"I can't remember the last time I just sat and made out with someone," John whispered into her mouth as he came up for a short burst of air. "I forgot how nice it can be."

Teyla caressed the side of his face and ran her finger along the outline of his ear. "Yes, it is very pleasant. I have to admit I am enjoying this."

John pushed a few pieces of her hair out of her face and grinned. "I might have to schedule this into my daily routine. You know, '_Make out session with Teyla – thirteen hundred to fourteen hundred hours, every day.' _Do you think Lorne will notice if I just slide that into my daily itinerary?"

Teyla gave a soft chuckle. "Perhaps if you allowed_ him_ to add it to his daily schedule as well he may not object."

John's eyes grew fierce. "You're not making out with Lorne every day," he growled.

Teyla gave him a patient look. "I did not mean _me_ but I know of several women on base who think he is quite handsome and would most likely be amenable to something like that."

"Really," John replied. "I never realized that you were in on the base gossip."

"I hear it, I do not repeat it," Teyla told him. "However, I have heard many women who would love to be '_scheduled in'_ with you if _you_ wished for a variety."

John raised his eyebrows and said, "Really? Interesting."

But when he saw Teyla's disappointed expression he pressed his lips to her again and assured her, "They'll just have to keep looking. There's only one woman I've had my eye on for almost three years and I'm not sure anyone else could compare to her."

Teyla look slightly reassured but John thought maybe he should finally come clean. After all, he'd been sitting here kissing her for close to an hour.

"Teyla, listen I um ..." John cleared his throat and wondered why he was so bad at this part. This was Teyla. They'd been great friends and teammates for almost three years. He should be able to talk to her. He cleared his throat again.

"Remember when I had that alien entity in me, Thalen." Maybe he wouldn't have to come right out and actually say it.

Teyla nodded. It was difficult to forget. She had almost needed to kill John to save everyone else on base. She still did not know if she would have been capable of doing it. After these kisses; she did not think so.

"Remember what he said when he was trying to get you _not_ to shoot him."

Teyla could still hear John's voice, emotional and rough, as if the words had been dragged from his throat. '_He cares for you more than you know_.' Teyla had played those words over and over in her mind for a very long time, sometimes even still if she were truthful.

"Yes, I remember," Teyla confessed.

John stroked his thumb down the side of her face and gazed into her eyes solemnly. "They were true." He swallowed hard and finished, "He knew … how I felt and tried to use it to his advantage. But what he said … came straight from my heart."

John saw a slight sheen begin to gather in Teyla's eyes and she asked, "Truly?"

John nodded and kissed her gently. "I do care for you, Teyla and more than as just a teammate and friend. I probably shouldn't but I guess you can't always choose … who your heart surrenders to."

A small sob escaped Teyla's throat and she took a deep breath to try to reign in her control. She had hoped to hear words such as these from John Sheppard for many years. She hoped it was not a dream as she had dreamed just such a scenario many times in the past.

She reached up and touched his face to assure herself he was indeed real and saying the words she'd longed for. She moved to press her lips to his and when she felt them once again on hers, she knew he truly had spoken them.

"I have wished for you to say those words to me for many days, John. You should know that my heart surrendered to yours quite some time ago. I was fearful that you did not feel the same and so I never gave indication of this emotion."

John kissed her swiftly and passionately then shook his head. "Boy, we sure did waste a lot of time then. Now that we have a little bit of that on our hands, maybe we should try and make up for it."

An impish smile grew on Teyla's face and she raised one eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

John slid down the wall and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her and caressing her back. "How about a little more of the same."

Teyla lay on her side pressed snuggly against him and purred, "I have enjoyed it so far. I see no reason we should not continue. It will keep my mind focused _here_. That is a much better place to be."

"Then by all means, let's keep you distracted." John ravished her mouth and plunged inside while Teyla ran her hand up along his chest, feeling the muscles ripple when she touched them. Ever since she had seen his chest during the Iratus bug incident, she had desired to touch him and explore the flat stomach and taut muscles.

In her exploration Teyla managed to slide her hand under John's t-shirt and she moaned when she felt the soft hair that covered his chest and arrowed down his stomach.

"Oh, God, Teyla, that feels so good."

John figured turnabout was fair play so he slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed the silky skin of her back from her shoulders to her waistline. He flipped onto his back and pulled her to lie across his chest and he used both hands to massage her back and shoulders, attempting to ease her stress and discomfort of the Wraith presence.

Their lips continued to devour and their tongues thrust and parried in a quest for dominance. John skimmed one hand under her waistband and cupped her curvaceous bottom. He squeezed and released and again had a hard time believing that he was actually touching Teyla this way.

As John continued to kiss and caress Teyla he became vaguely aware of sounds and movement outside the cave. It didn't sound all that close but he knew if Teyla started thinking about the Wraith, they could possibly push into her mind and discover them here.

He rolled again and adjusted Teyla so her back was against his chest as he reclined against the TAC vest. His lips strayed from her mouth to her neck where he nipped and sucked on a particularly sensitive spot although he made sure not so much that he had her groaning too loudly. That would give away their position, too.

The hand that had been stroking her bottom moved around to her side and skimmed along her rib cage as the other hand snuck under her top as well. He felt Teyla adjust her shoulders so his hands came in contact with the underside of her breasts. He had no problem with that but wondered if they were moving too fast.

But as he heard more sounds from outside he knew he couldn't take the chance of the Wraith locating them. They'd be goners for sure. He had to keep her from noticing. So far he had.

So his hands travelled just a little bit north and surrounded the enticing orbs he had tried to keep his eyes off of earlier. But now they were sitting right in his hands and the word 'heaven' came back to mind. He kept his lips exploring from her ear to shoulder as he gently caressed and massaged her delightful curves.

He felt Teyla lean her back further into his chest and square her shoulders to allow him better access. His hands accepted the offer and circled her golden mounds until he could feel her nipples pucker in the palm of his hands. He couldn't resist. His thumbs flickered over the taut peaks and then he pinched and pulled lightly with the thumbs and pointer fingers.

At this, Teyla's head dropped back onto his shoulder and he found better access to her neck with his tongue and teeth. But his hands and fingers never stopped their ministrations and he felt her fingers biting into the muscles of his thighs. Around the curves then back down to her flat stomach and over her hips his hands skimmed and roamed and Teyla's hands found their way up and down his thighs which were now planted on either side of her hips.

He knew exactly where he wanted his hands going next but wasn't sure he should go there. He kept one ear open for sounds from outside while trying to keep Teyla from being aware of them. She seemed to be solely focused on what he was doing to her and he was happy about that. He really liked what he was doing to her. And her hands on his thighs certainly weren't unpleasant.

He let one hand to stray to her waistband and slipped his fingers inside. He felt Teyla's stomach contract allowing more access. He caressed from hip to hip then lowered to roam his fingers through her curls. He heard her breath become unsteady and he tipped his head to whisper in her ear.

"I can stop if you want me to, Teyla."

Teyla shook her head slightly and turned her face to softly reply, "You are keeping me very preoccupied. You should continue until they are no longer nearby."

John gave a quiet chuckle and let his fingers continue their wanderings. It was his duty to keep them safe and if it meant gliding his hands over Teyla's delectable body, well, he'd just have to suffer.

His other hand lowered from where it had still been kneading her breast and popped the snap on Teyla's pants. The zip was lowered a tiny bit and the hand that was already inside moved in further. It had just cupped her womanly mound and was traversing toward her female core when John heard a crackle in his ear.

"_Sheppard, Teyla, can you hear me? Sheppard, answer me_." It was Rodney's voice and John could have cursed though he did have a tiny niggle of relief that they had come back. He was just about to respond when he heard some rocks skitter down the hillside they were residing in. His hands tightened on Teyla as they heard footsteps much too close for comfort.

He heard Rodney's voice again, panicky this time, repeating his name. "_Sheppard, damn it, you better not have been captured because I'm just not in the mood to hang out with the Wraith again. Answer me_."

John slipped one hand, the one not in Teyla's pants, to his vest and grabbed the radio and gave a double click. He hoped McKay would realize they needed radio silence. There was no way the Wraith could hear what McKay was saying in his ear but if John or Teyla made any noise, they would most likely be found.

John double clicked again and heard Rodney's confused voice once more. "_What? Oh, radio silence. So that means they're okay just hiding, right? Oh, hey Sheppard, I know you can't talk but listen. The Apollo is on its way but it could be another five or six hours before it can get to you. Stay as far as you can from the Wraith and they'll beam you up as soon as they get there. I know you can't get to the gate as we just sent a MALP through and saw the place swarming with them. But we'll get there. Don't worry_."

John double clicked again with one hand and allowed his other to keep moving on Teyla's lower portion, just to keep her from thinking too much about the Wraith they could hear on the hillside.

John heard the radio click off, probably with the gate shutting down and lowered his radio back to his vest. But with the Wraith stumbling very close by, he really needed to keep Teyla from reaching out and subconsciously informing them of their presence.

His mouth nuzzled on her neck and his right hand caressed again as his left hand pulled one of the P-90's to rest up against his left thigh. _Just in case they do find us_, he thought.

Teyla had pushed deeper into his chest during the radio conversation and the rolling rocks and he knew she was worried. Hell, he was too. But right now his hand had a job to do and he was ready and willing.

His fingers crawled their way until they were at the juncture of her thighs and began to move slowly. He needed to keep her occupied but he couldn't get her so worked up that she'd make enough noise to hear from outside the cave. But then he didn't really know if Teyla was the type of woman who moaned and whimpered during sex or if she just lay there quietly. He couldn't really ask her, even if they didn't have Wraith crawling all over the place but he hoped someday soon he could find out first hand.

He really hoped she wasn't the quiet type but he figured she could go both ways. Teyla often kept her feelings hidden, not unlike him, and utilized a great deal of calm and control over her emotions. But then when she fought, she was extremely powerful and passionate. He was hoping she made love like she fought and not like how she negotiated, it would be a lot more fun.

As he dipped one finger inside her warmth, he stifled his own groan when he found her moist and slick, obviously ready for him. He felt her tense up and paused his actions to allow her time to get used to it. Then he began sliding in and out and around her soft folds. He kept the actions slow and steady and could feel Teyla's sighs of contentment.

He wasn't sure how long he kept at it but he honestly didn't care as long as no one interrupted them. After a while he realized he hadn't heard the footsteps outside the cave or on the hill for some time. But he also didn't want to stop. He didn't think he would ever tire of kissing her neck or touching her skin, and other places.

But now that the Wraith seemed to have moved on maybe they could make a little noise without worrying about being discovered. They were inside a cave after all. It was only when the Wraith had been practically on top of them outside on the hill that John had felt the need to remain absolutely quiet. And he chuckled when he thought of McKay's timing. The scientist sure sucked at that.

John released his grip on the P-90 and placed that hand back on Teyla's torso while he moved his other hand and fingers more rapidly and in rhythm in and out of her center. He kept his lips and tongue moving on her neck and shoulder as the pressure built. He could feel Teyla tense even more and her legs parted further and her hips began to rock steadily with the movement of his fingers.

Her breath came quicker and little whimpers escaped from her mouth and John attempted to capture them with his lips. He could feel himself grinning when he discovered that she didn't seem to be the quiet type after all. He just wished he could go further beyond what he was doing and really see how much noise she could make.

But for that they'd have to actually remove some clothing and he didn't think that was a great idea if the Wraith came back, or if the Apollo managed to get here sooner than expected. He could just see Ellis's face go slack if they beamed the two of them on board, right onto the bridge, their naked bodies locked together in passion. He didn't think Ellis would freak out half as much as Caldwell would, though.

He gazed down at Teyla writhing between his legs, her head thrown back, her body shivering with pleasure. He knew just a few more strokes and she'd be over the edge and falling. He didn't disappoint.

As the shudders dwindled to minor tremors, John kissed her neck again and whispered, "There's so much more I'd love to do with you, Teyla, but I think we'll have to wait until after we're back in Atlantis."

"You wish to continue this once we are back in Atlantis?" Teyla asked a puzzled look on her face.

John grew worried. Did she really only want him to keep her from thinking about the Wraith? Hadn't she said she had wanted to kiss him for a while? At his anxious expression, Teyla gave a sly smile.

"Tell me what you would like to do, John. I would be very interested in hearing."

John's relief was evident and Teyla smiled back. "Well, after I take you on a respectable first date, …"

"You wish to have a date?" Teyla sounded surprised. "What would we do?"

"Of course we'd have to have a date. I'm not that easy you know," John teased but knew he would never just want Teyla only for sex. He wanted her for everything. And now that the walls had started to crumble maybe he didn't need to keep rebuilding them so high to keep her out.

"What would we do," Teyla repeated then added, "if we were on your home planet? I would like it to be a surprise as to what you would do on Atlantis."

"If we were on Earth, hmmm," John looked thoughtful. "Well, I'd want to show you some of the greatest things America has to offer so, … maybe I'd take you to a carnival."

"What is a carnival?"

"It's a place where you go and they have all sorts of rides and attractions. My favorite one is the ferris wheel."

Teyla nodded in remembrance. "You mentioned this the very first time I saw you."

John grinned and felt a warm emotion run through him that she actually remembered some of the first words he ever said to her. "But they also have great food at carnivals, too. I'd buy you a hot dog and French fries and then we'd finish it off with some fried dough covered in powdered sugar. And if we were still hungry later, we could get a candied apple and some cotton candy."

"It sounds wonderful. Tell me more," Teyla encouraged as she snapped up her pants and snuggled into his chest. John held her close and continued.

"I'd probably take you on the ferris wheel a few times, especially once it got dark. That way you can see everything for miles around. And I might even pay the attendant an extra few bucks to make sure we stopped at the top."

Teyla's eyes widened. "What happens when you stop at the top?"

John smirked. "Well, that's my favorite place to kiss a girl. And I can't imagine anything nicer than kissing you at the top of a ferris wheel."

Teyla ran her hand along John's cheek. "Perhaps someday I will be able to visit your world and you can show me these things and take me to the top of a ferris wheel."

"And that would just be the start of it," John teased mischievously. "Once I take you home, that's when even more fun begins."

Teyla yawned and covered her mouth apologetically. John noticed the sun had gone down and the light had all but faded from the inside of the cave. He lowered himself to the relative comfort of the vest and pulled Teyla to rest on him.

"Tell you what," he yawned also, "the Apollo should be here in about five hours. We should try and get a little sleep before they do. Pretty sure I'll dream about all the things you and I can do now that we actually gave up our little secrets to each other."

"Are you glad we were somehow forced to reveal our feelings?"

John held her close, finally realizing how good it felt. "Yeah, Teyla, I am. I'm kind of wishing we had done it a bit sooner."

"I feel the same, John, I feel the same."

John kissed the top of her head and whispered to her all the things he wanted to do once they were back. Teyla knew those images would feed her dreams as well.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Chapter 3_

.

"_Sheppard, Teyla, can you hear me_?" The sound of McKay's voice, filled with static, woke John from the light sleep he had managed on the cold, stone floor of the cave. He figured the only reason he had fallen asleep at all was that he had the comfort of Teyla in his arms.

He looked down and saw her head cushioned on his chest and she was stirring as well with the sound in her ear.

"_Sheppard, where the hell are you guys_?" Rodney's voice whined and John blinked a few more times before he reached up and touched his comm to open the signal.

"Right here, McKay," John grunted and struggled to sit up without jostling Teyla too much. "Where are _you_?"

"_Ronon and I gated to a planet that was on route and had the Apollo pick us up on their way to get you. We're over the planet right now. But we're having a hard time locking onto your transponders. Are you near anything that might be blocking the signals_?"

John looked at the rock all around them and wondered if there was anything in them that could be interfering. "We're inside a cave. Maybe that's what's doing it."

"_Can you get outside and into the open_?"

John listened for noise or movement outside, then gazed at Teyla who gave a slight nod.

"I'm not positive but we should be able to at least get a little away from the cave. We couldn't say anything last time you radioed as they were practically on top of us."

"_I guess we kind of figured that. I'm uh, … glad you weren't caught anyway."_

John twisted his head one way then the other to try and work out the kinks in his neck from sleeping on the hard ground. "Give us a minute or two. Teyla hurt her ankle and it might take a bit longer to get away from these rocks. Plus it's still pitch black here."

"_Got it! We'll be watching and beam you up as soon as we can get a good lock_."

John shrugged into his vest and saw that Teyla had already done the same. They picked up their weapons and moved to the opening of the cave. John pushed aside the bushes, listened for a few seconds then switched on the light on his P-90. He flashed it around the hillside but didn't see anything moving.

"You gonna be able to do this?" he asked Teyla as he saw her tying her hiking sneaker loosely on her foot.

She gave a confident nod and said, "I will be fine, John. You need not worry about me."

John gave a crooked grin and answered, "But I do anyway."

Teyla's answering grin made his stomach flip with anticipation of what was to come once they got back home. He put his arm under hers and they carefully picked their way down the steep, rocky hill. It took more than a few minutes and he wondered if McKay was having a fit about now.

When they got to the bottom he glanced around and saw that there were still many of this type of rock scattered around and figured they should try and move away from them if at all possible. He could feel Teyla put much of her weight on him and wince when her foot touched the ground. But she never once complained. He knew McKay would be bitching a mile a minute if it had been _his_ foot.

They moved as quietly as they could through the wooded area and John hoped that the Apollo could get a lock on them soon. He suddenly felt Teyla tense up and look around nervously.

"Wraith?" he whispered in her ear and saw her nod.

"McKay!" John growled softly as he touched his comm. "Whenever you guys are ready. Teyla says we have Wraith getting pretty close."

"_Yeah, yeah, okay_," McKay sounded nervous. "_You're still flickering a bit but we've almost got it. Just ... another ... second_."

John continued moving away from the rocks with Teyla in tow and waited for the tingly feeling of being transported; it didn't come. Suddenly he detected movement and flashed his light around them. Wraith! And they were coming from all directions.

"McKay!" John growled louder this time, knowing his volume wouldn't matter in a few seconds.

He held tighter to Teyla whose hand was now clamped like a vice to his arm. They had nowhere to go and the Wraith just moved in closer. Weapons raised, John and Teyla blasted away taking down a few of their attackers but they both knew it was a futile effort.

Blue beams hit them from all directions and as John felt himself fall, he pulled Teyla into his arms fully, in one final, desperate act of protection. Then the world went black.

.

.

"We've got a lock!" McKay yelled and pressed the keys to get his two friends and teammates away from the trouble they were in.

Lights flashed in front of the command chair that Ellis occupied and Rodney looked up but didn't see his friends standing there. Ronon rushed over and McKay saw that Sheppard and Teyla were lying on the floor, unconscious. He hoped they were only unconscious because he didn't need the guilt of knowing he had been too slow to save them.

"Get a med team to the bridge!" Ellis hollered as he saw the two figures huddled together on the floor. He wasn't surprised that Sheppard had his arms wrapped protectively around the Athosian. Sheppard seemed to feel that everyone was his responsibility and he knew that Teyla was one he always went a bit over and above for. Not that he would ever admit it. He wondered when the two of them would finally realize they both felt the same way.

Ronon leaned down and pressed his fingers to Sheppard's neck and found a strong pulse. Then he reached under him and felt for Teyla's, knowing he would find the same. His guess was that they had been stunned.

He smiled as the med team rushed in and separated the man and woman and lifted them to gurneys, handing their automatic weapons to Ronon. He'd known for a while that Sheppard had feelings for Teyla and vice versa but as stubborn as they both were they had never admitted it, to anyone, maybe not even themselves. He wished he could do something to make them see how much they cared for the other. But seeing the way John had Teyla in his arms just confirmed his theory.

The med team agreed that they were merely unconscious probably due to a stun blast but Ronon and Rodney followed them out of the room anyway.

As he left, Ronon heard Ellis order, "Get us out of here and back to Atlantis."

.

.

_Pins and needles_, John thought as he attempted to open his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to as he remembered the numerous blasts coming from all directions as they waited for help from the Apollo. If he opened his eyes and was in a Wraith holding cell, he was really gonna be pissed at McKay.

But as his senses came more fully awake, he could feel the soft mattress underneath his body and an even softer pillow under his head. Then he noticed the antiseptic smells assailing his nostrils. _Infirmary, yup, it's okay to open your eyes_.

Once they were open, the first thing he did was check for Teyla. And sure enough she was lying in the bed right next to him, her eyes still closed. And they were actually back in Atlantis. How long had they been out?

He attempted to push himself into a sitting position and saw Ronon and Rodney sitting at the foot of the beds. Ronon had his feet propped on the end of his and Rodney was typing away frantically on his computer, as usual. Ronon saw him rise first and dropped his feet.

"Sheppard, it's about damn time you woke up!"

Rodney stopped clicking at the keys and breathed out, "Oh, thank goodness. It usually doesn't take this long for someone stunned to wake up."

Hearing the talk, Carson sauntered in and smiled at John as he bent to press his stethoscope to the man's chest.

"Colonel, we were starting to get a wee bit worried about you. Both of you were out for longer than is typical for a stun blast. Did these Wraith have different weapons that we don't know about?"

John thought for a minute then offered, "We were surrounded and started shooting. I think we must have been hit by at least five or six stuns each. Would that keep us out longer?"

Carson chuckled. "That it would, laddie. Now we just need for Sleeping Beauty to wake up. But I'm not so concerned now as I was before I knew why you were still out cold. I'm sure she'll be up and about pretty soon. Before you go I'll just be wanting to give you a last check so don't be going anywhere until I do, okay? I'm sure you'll be wanting to wait until Teyla wakes up anyway."

John looked over at Teyla's sleeping form and had to smother the intense grin that almost broke out on his face. "Yeah, I'll wait. How's her ankle? Did you check that out? She hurt it when we were trying to get to the gate."

Carson nodded his head. "It's just a sprain. I took an x-ray just to be sure and then rewrapped it. She should keep it elevated for a while and stay off it for a day or two but she'll be fine."

"Good, thanks, Doc."

Carson nodded, checked Teyla's pulse one more time and moved back to his office as Rodney stood up and closed his laptop. "Um, if you're fine and Teyla's going to be fine, you uh, don't really need me hovering around here, do you?"

Sheppard chuckled and rolled his eyes. "We're fine Rodney. Thanks for coming to get us and for hanging around to make sure we were okay. I'm sure you have more important things to do than sit here and watch Teyla sleep. I'll see you later."

Rodney looked like he wasn't sure if Sheppard was serious but finally decided he _did_ have more important things to do. "Yeah, see you later."

John looked down at his watch and realized it was almost breakfast time and he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He also realized that Rodney and Ronon probably hadn't slept in over that amount of time. Rodney never slept so he didn't really worry about him too much.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Pal," John suggested to his large friend who still sat watching him from the foot of the bed. "I'm gonna see if I can get Carson to send down for some food for me; I'm starving. There's no sense you sitting here watching me eat. Then I might try and get a few more z's."

Ronon stood and insisted, "I'll get you something to eat. The mess will be closed right now but I'll find something and I'll bring something for Teyla since she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up, too."

John nodded. "Thanks, Buddy. Appreciate it."

Ronon nodded and left the room and as soon as he did, John slipped off his bed and moved to sit on Teyla's. He knew Carson had said she was fine but he wanted to check for himself. He lifted his hand and stroked his fingers down the side of her face. He remembered the kissing and more they had done while trying to hide and he also remembered what they'd said to each other. He hoped he hadn't just imagined it all.

A few minutes later she started to stir and John began rubbing her hands and arms, attempting to alleviate the pins and needles before they got too bad. When her eyes opened and spotted John sitting beside her, caressing her skin, her smile grew and her eyes lit up. John then knew that it hadn't been a dream.

"How you feeling?"

"I am feeling as if I have been stunned by a Wraith weapon," Teyla answered.

John grinned. "Well, that's funny because you were. We both were and before you ask, yes, we're already in Atlantis because we were hit by so many at once it took us over six hours to wake up."

Teyla pushed herself to sit up and John gave her a hand. Then he leaned over slowly and pressed his lips to hers, giving her time to stop him if she really wanted to. Her hands rose to his shoulders and one threaded through the hair on the back of his head and pulled him closer and John knew she didn't want to. He breathed a sigh of relief. They had done some intense stuff back in the cave but he wanted to be sure it wasn't just because she needed a distraction to keep them safe.

As her lips attached to his, he figured that wasn't the case. He caressed her cheek again gently and felt that all was right in his world.

.

Ronon walked back into the infirmary with a tray loaded down with a few wrapped sandwiches and some fruit cups that he had snagged from the mess hall fridge. He moved past Carson, napping at his desk, and approached the door of the section Sheppard and Teyla were in. He paused as he got there and a deep smile crossed his features.

Sheppard was sitting next to Teyla on her bed and he was kissing her; sweetly, gently and lovingly. He breathed a sigh of relief that these two had finally managed to figure it out.

"What's the sigh for?" a soft voice said next to him and he turned to see Dr. Weir beside him.

He lifted one finger to hold against his lips and tilted his head toward the inside of the room. She peeked inside saying, "I heard from Carson that they finally woke up. That's good, I'm …"

Her words stopped as she caught sight of her Military Commander kissing her best negotiator and liaison gently on the mouth. She noticed how they tenderly gazed at each other, held the other and caressed in a very loving manner.

"When did this happen?" she asked Ronon quietly but very curiously.

The Satedan shrugged. "I don't know but it's about damn time. I thought I was gonna have to knock some sense into them soon if they didn't do something about it."

Weir's voice rose an octave but still remained quiet. "So you knew about this?"

Ronon snorted. "_**I**_ did, yeah, but _they_ sure as hell didn't. Something must have happened on the planet to help them realize and finally admit their feelings."

Weir remained silent but wondered exactly what that was. She'd like to know too. And she'd like to know how she could have overlooked these two important members of the expedition falling for each other. And that's exactly what they had done if the actions she was watching were any indication. They both were too tender and caring with each other for it simply to be only physical attraction.

She took a step back taking one last look at the embracing couple, wondering exactly how much they would reveal at the debrief later today. "I guess I'll leave them alone. I really only came up to make sure they were fine after being out for so long. But it appears they're _more_ than fine."

Ronon chuckled at the slightly envious tone in Weir's voice and wondered what she truly thought of these two and their newfound relationship. He hoped she'd be fine with it since he really thought Teyla and Sheppard's feelings for each other were a lot more intense than even _they _knew. And you only found that once in a lifetime. Unfortunately he knew that from experience.

He moved into the room interrupting them with a discreet cough and grinned when they looked up and both blushed at being caught. He didn't mind interrupting them though because he knew from now on they'd have plenty of time for that type of thing.

.

As first dates went, this had been very satisfying, so far. He had found a room with huge windows overlooking the ocean in a deserted part of the city. He'd set up a little table and chairs and placed candles all around the room. He'd gotten some bread, cheese and fruit to go along with the bottle of wine he'd won off Major Lorne in a poker game last week. And as wine went, it was pretty good.

"Here's to us," John lifted his glass and toasted, "and our little secrets. May we never need them again."

"Yes," Teyla agreed with a sultry grin. "And may we enjoy what little time we have, just the two of us."

John sighed and nodded, "Yeah. And here's to finding more of that time."

"I will look forward to those times and cherish them always, John."

"Me too."

They drank the wine and ate the snacks and spoke of a variety of things. John noticed they stayed away from the topic of what would happen after the date but he was enjoying it regardless. He wasn't sure if Teyla was regretting what she had allowed him to do while in the cave or if she was simply following Athosians standards and allowing him to lead the date.

But as the night wore on, John knew he wanted to touch and hold Teyla and he couldn't do it from the other side of a table. But this room wasn't really set up for more than eating and conversation and enjoying the view.

"I was hoping to play some slow music and dance with you a little but," and he looked at the crutches parked near the door to the room. "We might need to postpone that to the second or third date."

Teyla chuckled and apologized. "I am sorry, John, for ruining your plans. I would have very much liked to dance slowly with you holding me."

John walked over and took her hand so she stood up. "Could I convince you to let me hold you in some other way tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Teyla's sassy look gave him the answer he was wishing for. He started blowing out the candles as Teyla reached for her crutches.

John sighed. "I told you I could have gotten a wheelchair for you tonight so you didn't have to walk so far. I can still run and get one now if your foot hurts or … I can carry you back."

Teyla touched the side of John's face and caressed his cheek. "That is very sweet, John but I am perfectly capable of walking back. If I use the crutches then my foot hardly hurts at all."

"Are you sure?" John teased. "I really don't mind carrying you at all. I think I'd kind of like it."

Teyla grinned and threw him a provocative look. "Perhaps when we get back to my room."

John actually groaned and stood aside as she walked through the door to the transporter. He touched the back of her hair as they walked and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

It took a while with Teyla hobbling as best she could and John still offering to carry her. When they were in the hall outside Teyla's quarters, John heard his comm go off.

"_Colonel Sheppard_?"

John dropped his head with disappointment. It was his night off. He had even put aside his BDU's for a pair of khakis and a button down shirt. What could Weir possibly want now?

"This is Sheppard," he responded like the good little soldier he really hated being.

"_Colonel, I was hoping to see you in my office for a few minutes, if you don't mind._"

"Now?" John asked trying not to sound too whiny. Maybe McKay was rubbing off on him.

"_Yes, if you can at all manage it_." Her voice sounded almost petulant and he hoped it wasn't anything big that needed more than the few minutes she'd mentioned.

"Be right there," he told her and pouted at Teyla. "I'm sorry. I'll try and keep her brief and hopefully be back in about twenty minutes. Am I still welcome to come in then?"

Teyla gave him a playful smile and moved toward her door. "I will be anxiously awaiting your return."

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_Chapter 4_

_._

John approached Weir's office wondering for the fifth time what she needed to see him about. It was his night off and he so seldom took advantage of that. And of course when he actually had something he really wanted to do, she needed to discuss something.

He knocked lightly on the outside of the door frame and she looked up. "Colonel Sheppard," she greeted him formally and indicated that he come in and have a seat.

"Dr. Weir," John was just as formal, sensing this was business by her tone of voice and serious expression. "Is everything all right?"

"That's what I wanted to ask _you_, Colonel," she started. "I wanted to ask about you and Teyla."

John was surprised at that question as she'd gotten Beckett's report that they had merely been stunned albeit quite a few times. And she had seen them both throughout the day and for quite a while at the debrief for their last mission.

John shrugged. "Well, Teyla's ankle is still pretty sore but she seems to be getting along with the crutches for now. It may be another week or so before she's ready for active duty again but she's perfectly fine for light duty around here."

Weir gave a pinched smile. "That's great but I already knew that."

John didn't know what she was after but figured he'd let her get around to it in her own time. She was usually pretty direct.

"I was actually wondering about you and Teyla and your new relationship," she finally said quietly.

John's eyes narrowed and he wondered how she had found out about that already. Did she have spies around the city who had seen them on their '_date_' tonight?

"I stopped by the infirmary early this morning after Dr. Becket reported that you had finally woken up," she informed him casually. "It was right around the time that Ronon was delivering you both something to eat."

John thought back to what Ronon had interrupted this morning and he took a deep breath in at the thought that Elizabeth had seen that. The question was what did she think about it? He looked curiously at her but her expression gave nothing away.

"I'm wondering if you think it's such a good idea, Colonel."

John didn't miss the fact that she was still referring to him with his military title. He didn't think _that_ was a good thing.

John gave a half grin, the boyish one that usually got her over to his side. He hoped it would still work in this situation. "Why should it be a problem?"

Weir's eyes got all squinty the way they usually did when she was trying to make a point. "Why should it be a problem?" her voice came out a bit harsher than she had intended but sometimes John Sheppard just didn't see logic. "How about because you're her _superior_ and her commanding officer. That could greatly compromise the chain of command."

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew he had to present his defense reasonably and sensibly.

"First of all, Dr. Weir, Teyla is not military or even from our planet, so technically she doesn't need to follow our orders. Second, as for being her _superior_, I don't really see myself that way. Teyla is a leader among her own people and as such is probably held in higher regard than someone like myself who is only responsible for _part_ of our population. And I think I can honestly say she's far superior to me physically, as much as I hate to admit that, and she's way beyond me when it comes to experience and knowledge of this galaxy and its people."

John paused for another breath and took a moment to assess how Weir was handling this information. She was listening but he could tell she wasn't swayed yet.

"I don't see myself as Teyla's commanding officer, either. I feel she's much more my equal in every way. Because of her expertise and skills I wanted her on my team but I'm well aware, as I'm sure you are, too, that she could just walk away from us at any time without any notice or reason. She doesn't _owe _us anything. So I'm thrilled that she's consented to be on my team and even happier that she respects my decisions and follows them. Therefore chain of command shouldn't really be an issue either."

Weir's eyes remained narrow and she responded, "All right, Colonel, I'll concede that point. But I'm still not convinced that having a relationship with someone you work with is a good idea. I don't need you risking your life or doing crazy things because she's in danger."

John gave a little chuckle. "Like when she was sucked into that machine by Jamus and I flew the shuttle down to the planet to save her?"

Weir's eyes widened. "Yes, exactly like that."

"Except that was before we were in a relationship," John pointed out. "Or maybe you mean something like when I allowed you to talk me into being inhabited by some alien entity who ended up on a rampage almost killing everyone in the city."

Weir actually cringed at that statement but John didn't let her finish. "Or maybe like when I convinced Caldwell to go and rescue Ronon from his planet. Or the several times I flew into a hive ship to blow it up to save the city." John saw her expression change in comprehension as he continued and put the final example out there.

"Or when I allowed myself to be fed upon by a freakin' Wraith to save a damn Genii." He stopped for a quick breath. "What you have to understand, Elizabeth," he resorted to using her first name hoping for some personal connection, "is that I do crazy things all the time for _everyone_ and having a relationship with Teyla won't really change that."

He could see Elizabeth about to say something so he rapidly continued, "Yes, Teyla and I have finally admitted that we have feelings for each other, feelings that are more than just friends. But what you have to understand is these feelings didn't just appear yesterday. I know you think we'll start acting differently on missions and endanger lives but the fact is that the feelings I have for Teyla are the same as they were two weeks ago and two _years _ago. They haven't _changed_. So I seriously doubt that I'm going to start treating her differently on missions just because I finally got the nerve up to tell her."

He watched as Weir's face went through a range of emotions. He could almost tell what she was about to say next, she was so transparent.

"And you don't have to worry that your Military Commander is going to all of a sudden start making out in the hallway like a randy teenager. I think you know me better than that. I'm not really one for putting my emotions and feelings out there on display and that's not going to change because I actually admitted to myself that I still have some. I don't want to hide our relationship but I'm damn sure not going to flaunt it. You have my word on that."

John sat back and stayed quiet now. He figured he'd given her enough to chew on. Now he just had to see if she could swallow it. It was several minutes before she stopped staring at him and lowered her hands from their clenched position in front of her face.

She gave a tiny smile. "Okay, John," she said and John relaxed a bit when he heard her use his first name. "I still have some concerns but I'm willing to overlook them. You made a lot of really good points and so I won't push the issue. I can't guarantee what the SGC or the IOA will say when they find out. And I won't hide it from them either but I will stand by you and defend your arguments as I think they're valid."

She gave him a bigger smile and pointed to the door. "Now go and finish your date and apologize to Teyla for me for interrupting it."

John stood up and grinned his crooked, charming grin. "Thanks. I will."

Elizabeth watched him go and sighed. She knew she was feeling envy at the fact that he and Teyla now had someone to lean on and comfort when they needed it. As the boss of _everyone_ she really couldn't find that here. Maybe what she needed was a strong leader from some other planet so she could have an equal partner too. She chuckled at the thought but as she opened her laptop to begin some routine paperwork her mind began drifting to the civilizations they'd met so far and the people who governed them.

.

.

John swept his hand over Teyla's door crystals and was surprised to find it open.

"Teyla," John called out as he passed through the doorway and it closed behind him. Her quarters were lit with many candles as usual and he loved how soft and feminine it was with all the draped fabric hanging on the walls and the furry blankets on her bed. Not that he wanted his quarters to look that way but it definitely suited her and made it warmer and homier.

He turned and saw her limp out of the bathroom wearing only a light, silky robe. It definitely wasn't Athosian . He just stood and stared and let out a heavy breath at the thought that perhaps he could actually see what was under that robe.

"I thought I would get a bit more comfortable while you were meeting with Dr. Weir. Was it very important?"

John wasn't sure he wanted Teyla to know that Elizabeth disapproved of them being together. Or had. He still didn't know if he had managed to convince her altogether.

"_She t_hought it was important. I convinced her that it was really minor and she didn't need to worry about it. But let's discuss this very cute, little robe you have on, and how I might get you to actually remove it."

Teyla laughed a sweet, little laugh. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "You need only ask, John."

"Really," John looked excited. "That simple, huh?"

"My aim is to please you. I hope yours is similar."

"Oh, definitely," John panted. "What can I do to please you first?"

Teyla's eyes lit up. "You may remove your shirt."

John smirked and loved that she was getting right to the point. He reached down and swiftly unbuttoned the front and slid the shirt off his shoulders. He walked toward Teyla and dropped it on a nearby chair. He wasn't sure the rest of his clothes would be that neatly placed.

When he stood right in front of her she reached an almost timid hand to touch his chest and shuddered when it finally made contact.

"I have a confession to make," Teyla admitted.

"Really, is it one I'm gonna like?" John questioned.

"Perhaps," Teyla answered and ran her hand down from his shoulders to his pectorals and then followed the line that arrowed down to his pants. "I must confess that I have had a great desire to touch your chest ever since I saw it when the Iratus bug was attached and I needed to cut your shirt open. It was hardly the time to have such thoughts and I felt ashamed for quite some time."

"And now?" John teased.

"Now I am thankful for the opportunity to not only see it again but to actually explore."

"I'd like the opportunity to explore as well," John added.

"I believe it is your turn to ask for something pleasing," Teyla informed him.

John's face almost looked pained. "Oh, I'd ask for the robe to disappear but I'm not sure I'd survive it."

Teyla began to untie the belt. "You are strong, John. I believe you will endure."

She pulled the sides open and allowed the robe to slide from her shoulders and slink to the floor. She stood before him in only a pair of lacy black panties.

His breath actually shook. "God, Teyla, where in hell did you get those? They can't possibly be Athosian."

Teyla ran her hands seductively over the black lace and whispered, "They are _not _Athosian. Laura Cadman had a magazine and was ordering some and asked if I would like some as well. She said they made one feel quite feminine." Teyla's hands continued to caress the undergarment. "I believe she was correct. Do you think so, John?"

John couldn't tear his gaze away from her slim hips and taut abs encased in the skimpy material. He tried not to think about the fact that Cadman was walking around in something similar. He swallowed hard and raised his eyes to Teyla's perfectly rounded breasts and perky pink nipples standing at attention and certainly _asking _for attention. All he could do was nod at her question.

His breathing had definitely gotten faster and he wondered if he might hyperventilate before they actually got to the good part. But he had to admit _this_ part was pretty damn fantastic. Teyla's hands had returned to his chest and resumed their journey up and down.

"I think I would like the pants next, John. If you are still trying to please me."

John wasn't sure he could take his eyes away from her long enough to actually find his button and zipper. He needn't have worried; Teyla found them, chuckling, "Do you require assistance?"

John swallowed as he felt her hand slide down his zipper and move over his manhood, albeit with his boxers in between. His hands took control and pushed them down his legs and only stopped when he realized he still had sneakers on. He toed them off quickly and kicked the offending garment away. Yeah, that shirt was definitely the only thing that would be unwrinkled in the morning.

He suddenly stopped. The morning? Would Teyla want him to stay over until the morning? They had slept in each other's arms yesterday but they hadn't really had another option. Maybe she would think that was moving too fast, sleeping over. Maybe she didn't want that kind of a commitment.

Did _he_? He'd never really been a _stay around until morning _kind of guy except with Nancy and _they _had eventually gotten married. But thinking about it now, he came to the realization that he really did want to stay with her all night long. He wanted her by his side day and night and every minute they could be together.

He looked at her beautiful form standing so casually in front of him and knew he would do what he had to in order for her to desire him next to her for a very long time. The way she was staring at him in only his shorts, he actually felt hopeful that she would.

He started to reach a hand out to touch her when he thought he really needed to wait. There were so many more ways he could get excited without even touching her. He lowered his hand and said, "My turn. I want you on the bed. And as you got both sneakers _and_ pants in that last one, I get two. Lose the lace, as nice as it is."

Teyla narrowed her eyes but turned and sashayed as best she could with her tender ankle. She slipped onto the soft cover, slid the panties off her hips and down her long slender legs and tossed them in the growing pile on the floor. She reclined to stretch her arms above her head, hoping to taunt John to actually touch her. But for some reason he wanted to continue looking. She would allow it, for now.

"And I would like _you_ to remove your shorts," Teyla commanded and John got excited at her insistent tone. He tugged on the waistband and slid them down his thighs to drop on the floor. He kicked them away, not really caring where they went.

It was Teyla's turn to take a deep breath in. John stood before her and it was quite obvious that he was fully aroused and ready to fulfill her every need. He moved to kneel on the end of the bed and stare at Teyla. She was leaning back on her elbows and her legs were bent and her knees were swept to one side. He wanted to see where he was going and hoped she wouldn't refuse his next request.

"Open for me, Teyla, please." The last word was almost a plea.

She paused and John wondered if she felt uncomfortable doing this. He'd never make her. They could do something else. But her sassy grin appeared again and her knees rose as her legs spread for him giving him a view of where he wanted to be.

His breath hitched and he knew this back and forth was going to have to stop right now. He crawled toward her in the middle of the bed and sat between her feet, sweeping his gaze up and down her body, spread for him like a fine meal. One he intended to savor and enjoy to the very end.

His hands started at her feet and tenderly touched and stroked then moved up her shapely legs. He caressed and explored her thighs then lowered his head to touch his tongue to one of her puckered nipples. Teyla's head fell back and a whimper erupted from her mouth. John knew he wanted to hear more.

He pulled in the nipple and started to suck and her moans grew in intensity and volume. His hands took hold of her hips then roamed to her inner thighs where he dipped a finger inside what she had so generously offered to him earlier.

Teyla arched her back and her breathing grew heavy, as heavy as his. His fingers continued to explore her warm, wet center as his lips roamed from breast to shoulder to neck and back. Her hands reached out and massaged and kneaded along his muscled torso and back and he could feel himself getting even harder though he wasn't sure how that was possible. She brought him to such extremes.

"John," Teyla breathed out his name harshly and he gazed at her rapturous face. "I wish for your lips to be where your hands are. If you do not mind."

The thought alone left John's speech incoherent and he thought he babbled some gibberish but he allowed his lips to trail down her torso and slowly take the place of his fingers. He kept the fingers there to help him gain better access, though.

His tongue found her soft folds and flicked back and forth on her feminine nub and he could hear her moans escalating. The sounds drove him further and he pushed his tongue inside as best he could. Teyla's cries deepened and her hands took hold of his head and ran through his hair, keeping him firmly in place.

John thought he might explode right here just tasting her and listening to her passionate noises. But he held it together knowing he wanted a very different ending for him than that. He had Teyla writhing and gyrating and knew she'd be done very soon. He kept at it and let his hands wander back up to her chest where he gently pulled and tugged on her nipples.

Teyla arched her back at the added sensation and cried out loudly, "John! Please!"

John focused and licked harder and felt Teyla's legs tighten around his neck and he knew she'd reached fulfillment. He eased slightly back once her muscles relaxed and moved to lie near her.

He rested his head against her shoulder and placed little kisses on her bare skin. Teyla's breathing was still erratic and tiny shivers shook her frame from aftershocks.

"Oh, John," Teyla panted breathlessly. "That was … I am not sure there are words to describe how that felt."

"Good?" John suggested and placed a kiss on her open lips.

Those lips curved into an amazing smile and replied, "Good is not strong enough a description. Suffice it to say it was more than satisfying and enjoyable."

"I'm glad," John responded and rained kisses on her shoulder and neck. As he did this he felt Teyla's hands begin to roam over his body and when one of them found his engorged shaft he sucked in a deep breath and shuddered himself.

"I believe it is your turn to receive pleasure," Teyla growled and pushed at John's shoulders until he was on his back gazing up at her seductive expression.

"If you insist," John grinned and saw Teyla stroke his erection then move her head toward his lower extremities.

She stroked a few more times then placed her lips on the tip and her tongue darted out to flick and surround it. John groaned and Teyla knew this was giving him pleasure. But she wanted to give him so much more. He had given her immense pleasure not only just now but yesterday while in the cave.

Her lips covered the soft end of his manhood and nipped and sucked and she felt John twitch at the sensation. She pulled it into her mouth further and caressed it with her tongue from inside. She then moved it in and out in a rhythm mimicking what she eventually wanted from this part inside her.

John's hands reached down to run through her hair and his own little groans escaped from his mouth as the pleasure grew and escalated. But she continued running her tongue up and down the side then drawing him inside and sucking more.

"You're killing me, Teyla," he moaned. "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep this up."

Teyla leaned back and stroked with her hand this time as she purred, "I just need you to keep _this _up and I can perhaps give us both fulfillment together."

She proceeded to straddle him and then lower herself onto his stiffened member. He watched her face as she did this and saw intense gratification appear. He was feeling pretty happy himself especially when she began wiggling her hips and shifting them in all directions. The sight of Teyla's naked body riding him in passion wasn't something he had ever imagined happening.

Well, to be honest he had imagined it plenty but he didn't think he would ever have those fantasies come true. And this right now was better than any fantasy he had ever dreamed up. He just hoped it wasn't a dream and he wouldn't find himself waking up with the worst hard-on ever and no good way to fix it. But the sensations he was feeling were too powerful for them to be anything other than real.

He reached up and caressed her gorgeous mounds swaying in front of him. He lifted himself on his elbows then sat up a little more so he could suck on the tantalizing peaks.

Teyla pushed her fingers into his hair and held him close as he lavished attention on those feminine globes, her hips still moving sensuously over him. She had become fully aroused again and was reaching for the pinnacle.

John knew he was close and as Teyla cried out in ecstasy at her orgasm, he flipped her onto her back and thrust further inside her tight folds. He could feel her muscles clench and spasm around him and he pushed again and again, faster and faster until he was spiraling over the edge and falling back to earth.

His body sagged replete against her and her arms held him tight as her legs continued to stay wrapped around his hips. This was too perfect and he allowed the sensation to seep into him to keep in his memories forever. But he hoped it wouldn't be the only memory he would have of this experience with her.

Minutes passed as their breathing slowed and finally returned to normal. John turned on to his side pulling Teyla with him, their noses all but touching. His lips puckered and found hers for a brief kiss and he could feel her satisfied smile at the contact.

"I'm not sure even my dreams were that amazing, Teyla," John confessed and he wished she would have similar feelings.

"It most definitely lived up to and beyond my expectations," was Teyla's soft reply.

John held her close and closed his eyes wondering if she would want him to stay or get up and leave. But he was almost afraid to ask. What if she wanted him to leave? He knew most women wanted men to stay but Teyla was a completely different creature; independent, strong and unique in so many ways.

Teyla felt the warmth of John's arms surrounding her and thought it would be wonderful if she could feel those arms around her all through the night. But in her culture it was frowned on for the woman to make the advances. Would he want to give that kind of commitment to her? She felt a chill at the thought of turning him off by asking.

John felt her shudder and kissed her again. "Are you cold? Should we get under the covers or should I just get dressed again? Do you want some time to yourself?"

Now the ball was in her court and he held his breath waiting for her answer.

"I believe I would _prefer_ under the covers," Teyla answered shyly.

"Me too," John added and sat up to pull down the blankets then up around the two of them. He lay back down and pulled her into his arms again. She rested her head on the arm he had around her back and looked up at his eyes that were focused on her. The emotion and caring she saw there made her stomach dip and her heart pick up again. She tried to put all her emotion in her eyes and hoped he could read it as well.

The smile that lit up his anxious face told her he had interpreted it correctly and was perfectly fine with it. Teyla decided to go against tradition and take a chance.

"I would be very pleased to have you stay here tonight, John."

John raised one eyebrow and grinned. "Well I'm all about pleasing you right now; any way I can. And I think I'd be pretty pleased by staying here tonight too. As long as you want me to, I'm here."

Teyla chuckled. "As long as I want you to? I am afraid you would never be allowed to leave then."

John snickered as well. "I suppose that _could _cause a few problems, not the first being eating and using the bathroom. Then I'm thinking Weir might have a few things to say about us neglecting our duty to stay here. We might have Rodney and Ronon pounding on the door every now and then as well."

John was enraptured by Teyla's sweet smile. "Then I suppose we should just do this when we have the time."

John squeezed Teyla tighter into his arms, closed his eyes and sighed. "That sounds great, Teyla. And I know I'll enjoy every second I have you right here next to me. I have to tell you, even though I don't really like running into the Wraith, I'm kind of thankful for this little situation we found ourselves in. We might have just kept on in our little avoidance world for who knows how long. And that would have been a shame."

"I agree, John," Teyla whispered, her voice growing weak with sleep. "If you had not needed to keep me distracted, we may have never realized our attraction for the other. And I will admit the distraction was most welcome and memorable."

John's eyes began to close as well but he gave her one last kiss before he succumbed to sleep. "Any time you need a distraction, Teyla, just let me know. I'm more than happy to oblige."

There were no distractions needed now as they both snuggled together and fell blissfully asleep in each other's arms.

.

.

.~~.

.


End file.
